City of Darkness
by ClaryxJace4eva
Summary: It's been 2 years since the battle in Idris and Clary and Jace are a happy couple. However, darkness seems to be looming around them as more and more demons are summoned to destroy them. But who could be the mortal enemy that is after them?
1. Paradise

**Chapter 1**

**Paradise**

**CPOV**

It's been 2 years since the great battle in Idris, and it's been 2 glorious years. I am now 18 years old and no longer a child, my mother and Luke are living together as a happy couple and I have the best boyfriend in the world. Jace.

After my mom moved in with Luke, I decided to move in with Jace and his family in the institute. My mother was pleased with the fact that I was in a committed and very happy relationship. However, the same cannot be said for Luke, don't get me wrong he loved Jace. What he didn't like was the fact that not only have I moved into the institute, but also moved into Jace's bedroom. Jace tried to convince Luke that I was only moving into his bedroom for my own personal safety, in case of a random demon attack, not for his own personal needs. Finally after hours of arguments and much debates, my mother convinced Luke that I was a responsible adult shadowhunter and I can protect myself, Luke then caved.

We were all living a peaceful life within the walls of the institute. Izzy was happy training me, Alec was happy with his boyfriend Magnus, Jace was happy with killing demons, and everybody was happy when I presumed my place in the kitchen as chef (instead of Izzy). We were all living in our own paradise.

Nothing could possibly go wrong...


	2. Glitter Party

**Hi, the last page was just an introduction. The real story starts here. This is my first fanfic story, so I am really excited to write this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments and I do not own the characters. Including Jace *sigh* unfortunately.**

**Chapter 2**

**Glitter Party**

**CPOV**

I woke up to the familiar, clean, monk like room that I loved. I tried to get up to have a shower, but I was stopped with a familiar arm that was draped over me. Jace still had his eyes closed but had a smirk across his face, I knew it.

"Jace" I whined "Jace, I know you can hear me you got that big smirk on your face, get off me so that I can have a shower". I made one last attempt to escape from Jace's clutches, but instead, he rolled on top of me.

"Jace!" I screamed. He pinned me down so that I couldn't escape and he was laughing, he was enjoying this. "Jace get off me, I really need a shower before I make breakfast for everyone".

"You are not going anywhere young lady" he laughed. "You are staying here with me all morning"

"Fine, if you don't mind Isabelle cooking today" It was my time to laugh as his face dropped in horror. He let me go and I walked over to the bathroom. I undressed and went into the shower, as I was beginning to wash my body with the new body wash Magnus brought for me yesterday, Jace slipped into the shower behind me. He wrapped his arms around my naked body and kissed my neck before he whispered "I love you" into my ear. I turned around to face him, I felt his erection on my stomach, and I whispered into his ear.

"You know, we still have 20 minutes until breakfast"

****

"Why is it that whenever I walk into a room with you two in it, I can feel the love and sex in the air?"

"Yes, thank you Izzy" I shouted from across the kitchen. Isabelle just walked into the kitchen when she randomly burst out that statement. Jace was sitting on a chair by the kitchen table reading a newspaper whilst I was cooking everybody's favourite. Chocolate covered pancakes. I swear we were getting younger as we were growing older.

Isabelle sat down opposite Jace. "You know Izzy, maybe you can feel it in the air because Clary and I are in love and we just had amazing sex this morning". As I was serving Isabelle her pancakes, I slapped Jace across the head. "Ow, what was that for?"

"For boasting the fact that we had sex this morning"

"You weren't complaining this morning" I slapped him across the head again. "Damn it, what was that for?"

"For making a sexual comment"

"Guys" Isabelle waved her hands in the air. "I don't know if you are aware that I am still here, but here it goes. I'm still here!"

"Sorry Izzy" I smiled awkwardly. When I was serving pancakes to Jace, Alec burst into the kitchen. "Hey guys" He said happily "oooh, pancakes".

"Hey Alec" I greeted him. "How is Magnus?"

"Oh he's fine" he blushed, we all knew where he was this morning. After the battle, Magnus and Alec had become inseparable, they might as well been living together. "Before I forget, Magnus invited all of us to a party at his house"

"Cool" Isabelle said. "Jace, Clary can you come?"

"Yeah, sure we will come won't we Jace" Jace made a face. Everytime he went to one of Magnus' parties, something always happened. One time, Magnus told everyone at the party that Jace was gay, so every girl was disappointed whilst every gay guy was trying to flirt with him. He was going to say something rude when I stopped him "Jace"

"What?"

"I knew you were about to say something negative or something sarcastic or something rude" He smiled up at me because he knew I was right. I still loved that man. "Ah, I have one more thing to say" Alec said bashfully "There is a dress code at this particular party". Jace looked at Alec with a sudden horror upon his face. "Oh my Raziel, what force has hell released upon this earth today?"

"Well" Alec was now smiling because he now knows that whatever he says will make Jace cringe. "The party is called The Glitter Party for a reason..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa" Jace stood up. "The Glitter Party. No. No way. No way in hell am I going to the party dressed up like a Christmas decoration bauble".

****

"But Clary I don't want to be dressed like a Christmas decoration bauble" he whined. Izzy and I told Alec that we would be coming to the party, so Alec went to Magnus' house to tell him that we were going to come over tonight. "Clary, last time I went to one of Magnus' party and everyone thought I was gay. If I dress up in anything glitter, people will defiantly think that I am gay". Jace and I were in the bedroom, I was drawing a picture of Jace again in my sketchbook, whilst Jace was leaning towards me with his head resting on my shoulder still whining about the party tonight. "Jace, nobody will think that you're gay".

"How do you know?"

"Because I will be by your side the whole time okay honey"

"Only if you promise that you will fight off all the girls. And the guys."

"I promise I will fight off every girl and every guy that will attempt to flirt with you okay?"

"Love you"

"Love you too" we were about to kiss when the door started shaking. KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK. "Clary, if you don't get out of that room in 10 seconds I will come in and interrupt whatever you and Jace are doing in there, we need to get ready for the party tonight" Isabelle shouted from out in the hall. I looked at the clock on top of the bedside table, we had 4 hours until the party, what is she going to do to me in 4 hours? By the Angel. "Wish me luck"

"Good luck" He was smiling and enjoying the fact that I am going to go through torture for the next 4 hours.


	3. Auntie Magnus

**I hope you liked my first proper chapter. Please review so that I can know if I am doing a good job. Thank you so much for reading my story and giving it a chance. Hopefully you will all like my first fanfic story. I am currently watching Project Runway whilst I am typing this story so it might or might not affect my concentration and grammar :) **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own the Mortal Instruments and neither do I own the characters. Although I would like to adopt Jace and keep him for myself.**

**Chapter 3**

**Auntie Magnus**

**CPOV**

"It's almost 10 o'clock, we've got to go now" Isabelle was dressed in a gold, sequined dress that reached just above her knees **(dress on profile)**. Her straight, black hair cascaded passed her shoulders. "Come on, the guys are waiting outside for us" Isabelle dressed me in a black, strapless and sequined dress **(dress on profile)**. Isabelle originally had my fiery, red hair in a tight bun, but I knew that Jace would be upset with the fact that my hair was up and not down, just the way he likes it. So I took the pins out of my hair and let it flow down past my shoulders. By the Angel, it felt good. As I began fiddling with my hair, Isabelle was getting impatient. "Come on Clary, it's nearly time to go and we haven't got the finishing touches yet" She was right, of course in pure Magnus style, we still needed the glitter.

After another 20 minutes we were finally ready. Isabelle ended up wearing white tights complete with hundreds of thousands of multicoloured glitter on them whether I had silver glitter splattered across my neck, collar bone and arms. "Right, I'm ready Izzy"

"Come on then. Let's not keep the boys waiting".

****

Alec and Jace were waiting outside for us. Alec was wearing an ordinary black sweater with black combat trousers, but he had some blue glitter in his hair and, I noticed, some blue glitter on his lips although it was not too noticeable. Mmmm, he defiantly went to Magnus' house today. Jace, well, was Jace. He looked like a Greek God. Jace was wearing a black buttoned down shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans, I also noticed that there was no sign of glitter anywhere. His muscles were empathised by the shirt and, I hate to admit this, in those jeans his butt looked really good. As if he read my mind, he looked me up and down as he was thinking about how I looked in this outfit.

I went up to him, smiling, with my arms outstretched. I wrapped my arms around his waist and he gently put his hands on my hips. He looked down on me "My Angel you look good".

"You don't look too bad yourself Mr Lightwood" He laughed at that remark because it's usually him that makes the jokes in this relationship.

"Guys, come on, stop being all lovey dovey for a few minutes and head over to the party"

"You know what Izzy, you are really starting to get on my bollac.." I elbowed him in the stomach just before he finished that sentence.

"Jace! apologise"

"Okay. I'm sorry Clary for making a rude comment. I'm sorry Isabelle for nearly swearing at you and I'm sorry Alec that you had to witness that"

"That's alright Jace, It was kind of funny to watch you get whipped by Clary" Alec started laughing out loudly.

"Yeah, yeah have your laugh now Alec, but if you tell anybody that I just got whipped by a girl. I will kill you". Alec stopped laughing straight away.

"Guys we're late as it is, stop talking and more walking" Izzy was getting impatient and I just noticed that we were no longer in the elevator anymore and we were in fact outside on the way to Magnus' glitter party.

"Don't hassle us Izzy" Jace said. "We are on our way aren't we?"

"Yes but I want to get a good spot on the dance floor for myself and Clary"

"Agh" I screeched

"Oh come on Clary, you and me on the dance floor plus our amazing sexy dance moves equals more dates for Izzy"

"So you're using me to get you more attention from the opposite sex"

"Exactly, it is a well known fact that over 80% of men get turned on by lesbians"

"But we're not lesbians Izzy"

"I know that, but they don't know that"

"Until her tongue is down their throats" Jace whispered in my ear.

"I heard that Jace Lightwood" Isabelle's voice echoed between the walls of the alleyway that we were walking down. We were just a couple of feet away from Magnus' house when just at that moment his door swung open. There was the man himself. He was wearing multi-coloured trousers, a purple shirt that said "Naughty Boy Go To My Room" and of course glitter in nearly every part of his body.

"Alec my sweetheart" He hugged a blushing Alec, I saw that Magnus did indeed have blue glitter on his lips. Just like Alec has blue glitter smeared on his lips as well.

"Izzy my sister, you look simply divine" He then proceeded to hug Isabelle who flew into his arms. Isabelle absolutely loved Magnus and looked to him as a big sister that she never had. I, of course, was her little sister that she never had.

"Clary, darling you look absolutely beautiful" I hugged him and he kissed me on both cheeks. He was beaming and then turned to Jace.

"Jace"

"Magnus"

We all went into the house. There was a mixture of downworlders including werewolves, fairies, pixies, warlocks and much more. It looked like we were the only shadowhunters at the party, but then again how many shadowhunters live in New York? As Isabelle dragged me in the middle of the dance floor to dance to Lady Gaga "Love Games"

Let's have some fun, this beat is sick

I wanna take a ride on your disco stick

I wanna kiss you,

but if I do then I might miss you, babe

It's complicated and stupid

Got my ass squeezed by sexy cupid

Guess he wants to play, wants to play

a lovegame, a lovegame

hold me and love me

just want touch you for a minute

maybe three seconds is enough

for my heart to quit it

let's have some fun, this beat is sick

I wanna take a ride on your disco stick

don't think too much, just bust that kick

I wanna take a ride on your disco stick

let's play a lovegame, play a lovegame

do you want love, or you want fame

are you in the game

dons the lovegame

I'm on a mission

and it involves some heavy touching, yeah

You've indicated you're interest

I'm educated in sex, yes

and now I want it bad, want it bad

a lovegame, a lovegame

Hold me and love me

just want touch you for a minute

Maybe three seconds is enough

for my heart to quit it

Let's have some fun, this beat is sick

I wanna take a ride on your disco stick

Don't think too much, just bust that kick

I wanna take a ride on your disco stick

Let's play a lovegame, play a lovegame

do you want love, or you want fame

are you in the game

dons the lovegame

I can see you staring there from across the block

with a smile on your mouth and your hand on your (huh)

The story of us, it always starts the same

with a boy and a girl and a (huh) and a game

and a game (huh)

a lovegame

Let's play a lovegame, play a lovegame

do you want love, or you want fame

are you in the game (huh)

dons the lovegame (huh)

I looked around and I could see that every male attention was on us. However, the only person that I wanted attention from was my man, Jace. But Jace was the only man in that room that wasn't paying attention to me. In fact, Jace wasn't even looking at me, he was talking to Magnus. After a few minutes, they both went into Magnus' bedroom. I wonder what they were up to.

****

**JPOV**

As Isabelle dragged Clary out onto the dance floor, I took that opportunity to talk to Magnus alone. Magnus was at the corner of the room talking and (I think I am going to be sick) touching Alec. "Magnus" I tapped his shoulder to get his attention "I think we should talk about that thing that I was telling you about yesterday" I didn't want to give any details in front of Alec. Magnus was the only one who knew what I was going to do and I intend to keep it that way until the day.

"Alec, sweetheart" Magnus looked down at Alec "Can you get yourself a drink at the bar while myself and Jace have a little private talk"

Alec gave Magnus a big smile and then left to get a drink at the bar. Magnus then turned to me and had a disappointed look on his face "Jace, you are aware that this is a glitter party, I don't see any glitter on you"

It was my turn to look disappointed now "Magnus, you know me, you would never catch me dead wearing anything that is associated with glitter or anything that is associated with, well..." I pointed at his clothes "this".

He smirked at my comment "Ha-ha, I am really in stitches now. Anyway I thought we were going to talk about..."

"Ah, ah, ah" I stopped him from finishing that sentence. "You can't say anything. Not in public anyway. Is there anywhere that we can go so that we could talk about this privately?

"Yeah sure, we can go in the bedroom"

"Whoa now Gok Wan. Alec is my best friend, my parabati and he is also my brother. Now I know I am a stunning, attractive, young male and I know that you like that kind of thing. But as you might know I am not single myself"

"You are an arrogant little man aren't you? I don't want to seduce you. Do you not remember that thing that you requested yesterday, well, it's in my bedroom so we might as well talk in there and I will give the 'thing' to you"

"Oh, alright" we headed to his bedroom. His bedroom looked like one of the rooms in the Taj Mahal. His bedroom wall was painted a lime green and a bright red. His bed was chocolate brown but the blankets and the pillows were matching his walls. He also has a big, brown, cotton mosquito net over his bed. This man couldn't get any more eccentric.

"Anyway, do you know when you're going to do it?" he had his arms crossed across his chest.

"Yes. It's nearly Clary's nineteenth birthday, it's in 4 days so it gives me time then to plan how I'm going to do it, what I am going to say and it also gives me time to get my courage going"

"What courage? I would think with that big head of yours you would have enough courage to ask her to marry you" **(squeal)**

"Oh, I have enough courage to ask Clary to marry me. I've been planning this day since we started dating. I mean I need the courage to ask Jocelyn and Luke permission for her hand in marriage, especially Luke"

Magnus chuckled and then walked over to his chest of drawers and pulled out a dark, blue velvet box. He walked back over to me and opened the box up that exposed the ring that I was planning to give Clary on her nineteenth birthday. It was a delicate silver band with one big diamond in between two other small diamonds **(ring on profile)**. It was perfect and, I must admit it, Magnus did good.

"Thank you Magnus, it's perfect"

Magnus had a huge grin on his face "That's how Auntie Magnus does it"

I was on my way to the door when I stopped by the doorway. "Auntie Magnus?"

"That's right, you heard me" as I continued to just stare at him he explained "Well, I will be an auntie when you impregnate Clary"

"Excuse me, I haven't even asked her to marry me yet and you're already proclaiming that you are going to be an auntie. I suppose you've already picked out names for my baby?"

"Ha-ha" we both started laughing and then we both stopped.

"Well, I'm going to head up home with Clary. Think about them names for my baby won't you?" I joked. We both started laughing again as I headed out to get Clary so we could retire back into the institute. Just as I closed the door Magnus shouted.

"Magnus for a boy and Magdalena for a girl"

**AN **

**Celebrate, Jace is going to propose to Clary. Well my faithful readers, you got Clary's POV and you also got a bit of Jace as well. I was not planning on doing Jace's POV at all but I couldn't resist his plan to propose to Clary. You also got a lot of Auntie Magnus as well :)**

**I also do not own the song it is Lady Gaga "Love games"**

**Remember that both Isabelle and Clary's dresses are on my profile and so is the engagment ring. Thank you. Hopefully I will update soon but it is going to be a busy week this week for me. It's my 18th birthday on Wednesday and my party starts at 8:30pm and ends 5:30am the nexy morning and because me and my friend are having a joint birthday party there is going to be over 800 guests. Wish me luck. **


	4. Will You?

**I hope you guys liked the last chapter and Auntie Magnus. I put a little of Magnus/Alec in there because I thought I owed it to them because the main characters in this story is Jace and Clary. You'll soon find out why :)**

**Anyways this chapter involves Jace asking Jocelyn and Luke for Clary's hand in marriage (awwwww) and of course his proposal.**

**Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 4**

**Will you...?**

**CPOV**

It's been three days since the glitter party and I was preparing for another party of my own. I am officially nineteen tomorrow. These past three days I've been spending more time with Isabelle, planning for my birthday party, and I am a bit worried about it now since I heard Isabelle mentioning strippers, cocktails and pole dancing. Three things that frankly, I need to avoid. Talking about avoiding, these past three days, it seems that Jace is avoiding me. Ever since the party he's not been himself. He was lacking in training, he hasn't tried to seduce me into bed and he hasn't been his usual cocky self. Even Alec and Isabelle are getting worried about him. They said the last time he acted like this, he met me for the first time and fell madly in love with me. He disappeared this morning without eating his breakfast and he didn't tell anyone where he was going. My heart began to shatter.

Maybe he has fallen for another woman.

****

**JPOV**

I was completely and utterly nervous. Ever since the party, I've been practicing on how I am going to propose to Clary. I thought of a perfect way. But this is by far the hardest part that I am ever going to have to go through. Asking Jocelyn and Luke for her hand in marriage.

Jocelyn was very happy for me and Clary and she was fine with the fact that her little girl moved into the institute with her boyfriend. Mine and Jocelyn's relationship was good. Every time that me and Clary would come and visit, she would make us a nice homemade dinner and she would talk to us for ages and it wouldn't be awkward. No, it wasn't Jocelyn that I was worried about.

It was Luke.

Don't get me wrong Luke and I are great friends. But he completely freaked out when Clary moved in with me, especially since there is no adult supervision. He probably would be fine with it if Maryse and Robert were still living in the institute, but my adopted parents moved to Alicante after the battle. They came back to New York for a while but they didn't feel happy there anymore because of Max. They felt guilty about leaving him at the house during the battle and blamed themselves with the fact that Seb...I mean Jonathon killed him. So when they came to New York they felt guilty about leaving him buried in Idris, so they packed their bags and left Alec in charge of the institute, since he was the eldest and probably the most responsible one.

Well, now I need to be the responsible one. I was outside the house, but I just couldn't go in. I thought about it for a while. Usually me and Clary would have just gone into the house with the spare key underneath the welcome mat. But this is very important and I want to make a good impression before I ask one of the most important questions of my life, I need to make a lasting impression to my possible future in-laws. So instead of just barging in the house I decided to knock the door. And thank the Angel, Jocelyn answered the door.

"Jace?"

"Hi Miss Fairchild, may I come in?" She looked at me as if in shock.

"Uh, yeah, please come in Jace" I went around Jocelyn and walked into the living room. Jocelyn followed me still looking shocked.

"You usually come into the house by yourself, you know where the key is"

"Yeah, well, I..I have something important to say so I wanted to do this properly. Is Luke in?"

"Yeah he is. Luke" She called him and he came jogging down the stairs.

"Yah, oh, hi Jace" he gave me a wolfy grin. This was a better start then I thought. "Is Clary about?"

"No she isn't here it's just me. Sorry" I joked and it worked because Luke laughed. It's good to know my charming skills came in handy. Luke went over to Jocelyn and gave her a peck on the cheek. "What is that you wanted love?"

"Jace said he has something important to tell us"

"Oh alright" he looked at me "The stage is all yours Jace"

"Thanks" I was struggling to put my words together. This has never happened before. "Uh...please sit down" we all sat down, Jocelyn and Luke sat on the settee whilst I sat on the chair. They were both looking at me seriously and with anticipation. Might as well get this over with.

"Uh...this is about....Clary"

"Oh my Angel, is she hurt?"

"No, Miss Fairchild she is not hurt"

"Please Jace you know you can call me Jocelyn. When you say Miss Fairchild it makes me wonder even more what you're about to say. Anyway, this is about my daughter?"

"Yes...Um...I..I..don't..um exactly know how to say this, especially in front of you guys"

"She's pregnant isn't she" Luke shouted and got up from his seat. I cowered at the corner of the chair that I was sitting on. So much for good first impressions.

"Will you let me finish"

"I told you Jocelyn" Luke ignored me and turned to Jocelyn "I told you her moving into the institute was a bad idea. A very bad idea. And now this happens. He got her pregnant" He pointed directly at me. His eyes turned black. I got to say something now but I was more worried about what Luke was going to do to me. Thankfully Jocelyn came to my rescue.

"Honey, let Jace finish what he has to say. He didn't say anything about Clary being pregnant" after what seemed forever, Luke finally settled down next to Jocelyn. "Go ahead Jace"

"Thank you Miss...I mean Jocelyn. Anyway, Luke, no Clary is not pregnant. But. I do need to ask you two something"

They both waited patiently for my question.

"I want to ask for your permission?"

They both still just sat there waiting for me to say something else.

"I want you daughters hand in marriage"

Jocelyn gasped and Luke's jaw flew wide open. With both of them not saying anything I continued.

"I am going to, with your permission of course, propose to Clary tomorrow at her birthday party and I've already thought out the perfect plan. But of course I need your permission because it means a lot to me that I do this the 'old fashioned' way and I know it will mean the world to Clary if you were to consent to this wedding.

I waited until someone said something but they both just stood there in complete shock. I waited for about 10 minutes before Jocelyn spoke.

"Have you got the ring?"

****

_1 day later_

**CPOV**

Today has been absolutely wonderful so far. We just had a small party in the institute. There was me, Jace, Isabelle, Alec, my mother, Luke, Magnus and Simon. I had on the most wonderful dress, it was a green, strapless gown that flowed all the way to the floor **(dress on profile)**.We were all playing games including pin the tail on the demon and blind hunter's bluff and the best thing was, no strippers in sight. I received my presents. My mother and Luke gave me a book about shadow hunting training and a new sketchbook. Simon gave me a vampire book called 'Twilight'. Isabelle gave me clothes, lots of revealing clothes and Alec and Magnus gave me some art supplies and a chocolate favoured condom box (which Alec pinned a note on it that said 'Magnus'). Jace' present was by far the best present. When I woke up this morning I found a path of Hershey kisses on the floor, I followed the path and it led to the shower. When I pulled back the shower curtain there was a dozen roses and a note pinned to one of them. The note read:

"_Now that I have kissed the ground you walk on,_

_And showered you with roses_

_Will you honour me by having the first dance with me?" _

So here I was waiting for my prince charming to come and dance with me. Even though this was supposed to be a great day for me and him, I can't help but feel that I am not the only woman in his life. Even though he gave me the most unbelievable present in the world, I didn't see him this morning. He turned up at about 1 o'clock when everybody was arriving and then left again about 2 hours later. Now it is 6 o'clock and he is still nowhere to be found. As I thought about the fact that maybe Jace was with another woman the lights dimmed down. Just then music came on:

_What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time_

Jace was standing on top of the greenhouse stairs in a tuxedo. My Angel, he looked good.

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you  
_

Just like the lyrics, I couldn't keep my eyes off him and he couldn't take his eyes off me.

_One of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words  
You've got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here_

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

Jace started coming down the stairs, and we still kept eye contact.

_There's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right_

He was moving so slowly, I just wanted to run up to him and drag him down those stairs and give him a big kiss.

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you  
and me and all other people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

Jace got to me and had his hands gently on my hips and pressed his forehead against mine and had his eyes closed. He inhaled deeply as if taking the atmosphere in.

_  
What day is it?  
And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive_

**JPOV**

Everything just went perfect. The music was sensational, Jocelyn recommended it and I couldn't have picked a better song. Jocelyn and surprisingly Luke were very supportive in the fact that I wanted to make an honest woman of Clary and marry her. As I had my forehead pressed against Clary's forehead, I closed my eyes and I breathed in her scent, she smelled like strawberries and roses. I smiled at that fact, I assumed she loved my present then.

As the music stopped I leaned back and looked Clary directly in her eyes. She looked up at me with those gorgeous, emerald green eyes. I knew that this was for real and this was going to be one of the happiest moments of my life. I smiled at her and she had a mix of happiness and anticipation in her eyes. I think I made her wait enough.

I went down on one knee.

Everybody around as gasped in surprise apart from Jocelyn, Luke and Magnus. Even Clary looked surprise when I looked up to see her face. I took a deep breath again.

"Clary, from the very first moment I met you in Pandemonium. I knew that I fell in love with you. From then on our lives turned upside down. Until the day that we found out that we were in fact not brother and sister" Everybody chuckled including Clary "The first moment we started dating, the first moment we kissed, the first moment we touched. I knew from them moments on, that I was going to marry you. Clary, Will you marry me?"

I opened the blue velvet box and revealed the engagement ring. Everybody in the room fell quiet waiting for Clary's answer. I stared at her eyes lovingly. Then without any warning...

She slapped me.

**AN oooooh I am evil to leave a cliffy.**

**Will Clary marry Jace or does she still think that he has another woman in his life?**

**I'll try to update as soon as I can, but I need more reviews to get me going. The review button is just below you. Go on, you know you want to press it. :) **


	5. Everthing Else

**Chapter 5**

**Everything else**

**JPOV**

I was completely shocked that the woman that I was passionately in love with, slapped me in front of our families and friends, whilst I was proposing to her. Everyone was in complete awe and nobody said anything. I was still on my knees, still looking at Clary to see what she had to say for herself. She looked at me with a cold expression, I have never seen this side of her before. I don't know what I've done wrong, was it how I proposed? Was it the fact that she didn't want to marry me? My heart strings began to pull apart. Maybe she didn't want to marry me, was that a way to express her answer? I was about to close the box that held the ring in it when Clary spoke.

"That's for making me think that you've got another woman in your life"

I was about to ask her what she was going on about but then she kneeled in front of me, so we were face to face.

"And this is for everything else"

She grabbed my face and crushed her lips against mine. This kiss wasn't like the any of the others that we shared for the past three years, it had a kind of forcefulness and urgency to the kiss that usually lead to more, but it also had a gentle touch to it. She pulled back and looked at me adoringly. I was still in a state of shock but I was relieved as well.

"Is that a yes then?" I asked sheepishly.

"Jace Lightwood!" she put her hands on her hips "You have been avoiding me for the past three days, not to mention I haven't seen you this morning and most of this afternoon when it is my birthday today and on top of that, you made me think that you've had another woman on the side" I winced and she put both her hands on my cheeks. "But I love you. And I would be honoured to be your wife. So my answer is yes"

As soon as she said those words, I lifted her up in the air and span around. Everyone around us breathed a sigh of relief and started applauding and cheering. All the girls already began to chatter about the upcoming wedding and the guys were talking about the bachelor party that was going to take place before the wedding.

But I couldn't concentrate on what they were all saying. All my concentration was on the woman in my arms. My love, my life and soon to be my wife. Clary.

"Come on hubby-to-be" she winked. "Let's go to bed and celebrate our own way"

"I love celebrating our own way"

So we headed to our bedroom to consummate our engagement over and over again.

****

**CPOV**

Yesterday was the best night of my life by far. I was utterly shocked when Jace proposed to me. I convinced myself that he was with another woman. I feel so guilty now that I know he was just being nervous about proposing to me. I tried to explain to him yesterday and apologize about the slap.

_Flashback_

_After consummating our engagement over and over again that night. We both sat up and talked and we both couldn't keep the smiles off our faces. _

"_So, can I ask you something?" Jace looked at me when he said that._

"_Sure you can" I looked up at him, I couldn't stop smiling._

"_I'm just curious, why did you slap me?" I giggled and I couldn't stop. Jace was not impressed. "Seriously Clary, why did you slap me when I proposed to you, of all situations, you had to slap me when I proposed to you, in front of our family and friends as well?"_

"_I'm sorry" I said seriously "I didn't mean to, it was a knee jerk reaction. I was mad at you. You disappeared all morning, you've been avoiding me for days and I came up with the conclusion that you were...well...seeing another woman behind my back"._

"_You seriously came to that conclusion. Clary" he pressed his forehead against mine just like the time he proposed to me. "I love you. No-one else could ever take me away from you. That's why I proposed to you and no-one else. I want to spend my entire life with you, I want to raise a family with you, I want to grow old with you. I want it all with you. I love you too much Clary and I can't wait to get married to you"_

_My eyes started to well up as he stared into my eyes sincerely. He really meant everything he said. I started to feel real guilty at that point._

"_Don't make me feel any more guilty then I already am"_

"_I'm sorry love" he smiled. We both lay back in the bed, I raised my left hand in the air and we both stared adoringly at it. It sparkled even in the dark room._

"_How did you get to sparkle so much?"_

"_One word my love, Magnus"_

"_Ah I see. Was he the only one that knew you were going to propose to me?"_

"_No"_

"_Really? Who knew about the wedding beforehand?"_

"_Jocelyn and Luke"_

_That took me by surprise "my mother and Luke knew that you were going to propose to me? I can understand my mother but Luke let you propose?"_

_He chuckled "Yeah well, when I was going to ask for your hand, before I could say anything Luke interrupted me and thought you were pregnant"_

_We both laughed at the thought. We were a happy couple and we just got engaged to get married, but we talked about having a family way into the future. We just weren't quite ready yet. _

"Earth to Clary" my flashback was interrupted by Isabelle. "Come on Clary what date were you thinking about so that we can get the colours and the invitations ready"

Isabelle and my mother might as well have been my official wedding planners. It's been less than 24 hours since Jace proposed to me and they were already talking about my dress and what flowers to get. But I had a dream yesterday about my perfect wedding and I shared it with Jace this morning as soon as I woke up. He loved the idea.

"Well, me and Jace talked about the wedding this morning and..."

Both my mother and Isabelle waited impatiently, bouncing up and down on the sofa, waiting to hear what I had to say. I must say it was quite comical to see two grown up ladies bouncing up and down like little toddlers.

"Me and Jace decided that the wedding is going to be in 6 months time"

"So it's going to be a winter wedding? Great, Jocelyn that means red and white colours"

Isabelle was bouncing from wall to wall talking about the red and white themed wedding. She was even talking about the outfit that she was going to wear. Then, all of a sudden, she sobered up quickly and sat down.

"It's a pity mum and dad are going to miss one of the biggest events in their son's life" Isabelle looked really unhappy about this situation and even my mother looked a bit downtrodden. So I decided to cheer them up.

"Did I mention that me and Jace also talked about where the wedding was going to be?"

They both stared at me, confused.

"We're going to get married in Indris"

All three of us screamed at the top of our lungs and jumping around in circles linking arms. The door crashed down from behind us and we saw that Jace, Luke and Alec were standing by the doorway, seraph blades at the ready, looking around the room. Everyone was silent for a while, the boys looked scared and confused while me and the girls were still grinning like idiots. Finally Luke spoke.

"We heard you three screaming and we thought that there was some kind of attack" he put his hand on his chest and walked towards my mother and pecked her on the cheek. I still can't believe that they were going out, even after all these years. They looked great together.

"No honey, there hasn't been an attack" my mother reassured Luke and he seemed to relax.

"Then" Alec said "What were you girls screaming about?"

"Well dear brother of mine" Isabelle said still smiling "It seems as if we are going to be visiting mum and dad a lot earlier then we thought because Jace and Clary are going to have their wedding there. Isn't it great?"

Alec smiled at the thought that he was going to see his parents. It has been a while since they visited Maryse and Robert. I looked at Jace as he put his seraph blade into his belt pocket and he had his cocky grin on his face.

"Women, it's incredible the amount of air they got in their lungs"

**AN**

**I hope you enjoyed that chapter. So Jace and Clary are getting married.**

**I am going to say sorry in advance. I know I have updated every day since I started this story but as I said I am going to be busy this week. I am going out with my best friend tomorrow for my 18****th**** birthday. I am also going out for a meal. Then on Wednesday my party is from 8:30pm to 5:30am the next morning. **

**Good news is I might be able to get the next chapter up by Friday :) So hold on in there folks. **

**Remember to review.**


	6. Till Death Do Us Part?

**Thank you for your reviews they have all been positive. Thank you very much to those who have reviewed and thank you to those people that have added City of Darkness as their favourite story or put it on alert.**

**I had an amazing birthday party. I got soooooo drunk but I am 18 now :) So on with the story...**

**Chapter 6**

**Till death do we part?**

**CPOV**

_6 months later_

I cannot believe that I am getting married today. In 20 short minutes, I am going to become Mrs Lightwood. I am going to be Jace's wife and Jace will be my husband. I was so happy that myself and Jace decided to have the wedding in Alicante, it was beautiful here. All of us arrived in Alicante through a portal that Magnus drew. That was 4 months ago.

_Flashback_

_We were all excited, Jace and I can't wait to get the perfect venue for the wedding, Isabelle and Alec couldn't wait to see their parents again and my mother couldn't wait to go back to Idris when there is no distraction, war and psychopathic husbands. Magnus, Luke, Simon and Maia could even come to Idris. They were really pleased when we got permission from the Clave, even though it did take two attempts. The clave only gives permission to downworlders that have to come into Alicante for emergency purposes and weddings were not under the category of emergencies. So after they refused the first time, Jace convinced them to let them into Alicante, after all they did help in the great battle. _

_When Magnus finished the portal, we all couldn't wait to go through it. Everyone was beaming at each other._

"_Well let's all stop grinning like idiots and get into the portal, you all look as if you're going to wet yourself" Magnus said._

_I looked up at Jace, I was expecting a sarcastic comment or at least a joke, but he kept on smiling. I knew he was just as excited as Alec and Isabelle about meeting their parents, plus the added bonus of us two getting married. As we all went through the portal, we were greeted on the other side by no other then Maryse and Robert Lightwood. _

"_Mom! Dad!" Isabelle screamed and ran towards her mother and father. Maryse opened her arms widely and devoured her daughter in a big hug. Alec walked towards his father and shook his hand awkwardly, but Robert broke into a big grin and hugged him tightly. We all just stood there watching them have their private family reunion. When they all broke up I looked at Maryse and Robert, they were both dressed in conservative clothes. Maryse was wearing a navy suit with a white blouse and black stilettos whilst Robert was wearing a grey suit with a black tie. Maryse walked towards Jace with a small smile across her face, you could tell that she was proud of him. _

"_Jace"_

"_Maryse" he said seriously, Maryse looked downtrodden when he said that. "I mean. Mom"_

_Maryse beamed and hugged him closely to her chest. Robert had his arm wrapped around his first born whilst looking at the scene in front of him. I knew Robert and Maryse were extremely proud of their adopted son, and I was proud of him too. I could feel my eyes welling up and I tried to hide the fact that I was starting to cry but then Jace started to talk._

"_Maryse, Robert" Jace wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me towards Maryse and Robert. "I want you to meet my fiancée, Clary"_

_Maryse started crying and started hugging me. She told me that she was glad that I came into their lives and made their son very happy._

"_Finally" she said. "Someone very special for Jace, myself and Robert never thought this day would come"._

_I started crying right there and then. After our little cry fest and family reunion, we all started to settle down at the Lightwoods manor house in Alicante._

_End of flashback_

We sent 2 months planning the wedding and 4 months ago spent settling down to the Lightwood manor house. Now I am standing in a small room at the side of St Jonathon's cathedral in my wedding dress. In the next 30 minutes I am going to be walking down the aisle and I am going to become Mrs Jace Lightwood. All the girls were in the room my mother, Maryse, Isabelle, Maia and of course Magnus. My mother is my maid of honour whilst Isabelle and Maia are my bridesmaids.

"You look gorgeous honey"

I had to admit my mother was right, I looked ravishing in my wedding dress. It was a light gold, slimming, asymmetrical wrap waist with embellished lace adorning the bodice, and had a billowing caught-up skirt. The balloon hemline finished the classic silhouette **(dress on profile). **Everyone in the room was gushing at how wonderful I looked. I thought I looked stunning but my mother and bridesmaids looked absolutely amazing.

Isabelle and Maia were wearing a long crinkle chiffon dress with hand worked rosettes at the neckline **(dress on profile)**. Their hair was up in a tight bun that was held with silver pins. They both looked adorable.

My mother had a different dress because she was the maid of honour. She wore a full length halter neck dress with a pleated detail on the bodice and had a matching empire waistband **(dress on profile)**.

We were all getting our bouquets together when Luke came in "Everybody ready?"

"Yes we are Luke" I said.

Luke looked at me proudly.

"Wow, you look amazing Clary"

I blushed at his comment. Maryse and Magnus were on their way out of the room when my mother stopped them.

"Haven't you forgotten something guys?"

She went to the cupboard that was on the other end of the room and pulled out a white box out from a drawer. She walked towards me and opened the box which exposed a veil, a blue broach and a white garter.

"What's this?" I asked.

"This veil represents something new" Maryse clipped the veil in my hair.

"This blue broach is something blue and..." my mother started welling up. "And it's old too, this was my mother's broach, your grandmothers broach"

I was completely touched. This broach belonged to my grandmother's, the grandmother that I never knew and I was never going to know. It was tear jerking that I had something of hers, especially on my wedding day.

"Thank you mum" I said as I put the broach on the front of my dress. I looked back into the box and picked up the white garter.

"And this is something borrowed? I can't believe my own mother would let me borrow her garter" I laughed.

"That's not my garter Clary" my mother said

"Then if it's not yours whose is it?" I wondered. Who would give me their garter?

"That's mine and I want it back tomorrow" I looked around and saw Magnus smiling at me.

"After your wedding night of course" he winked.

I should of known, of course Magnus would give me something sexual like a garter.

"Thanks Magnus, I think"

Magnus and Maryse went out whilst Isabelle helped me put my borrowed garter on. Note to self, don't tell Jace tonight that the garter belonged to Magnus. I looked myself in the mirror, I was ready. As the music started I started to get butterflies, I am going to be married in about 30 seconds. After giving their last minute congratulations, Isabelle was the first to go out followed by Maia then lastly Jocelyn.

I was breathing heavily, well actually I am hyperventilating. Luke came over to me and put his hand on my arm.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes of course I am"

"Are you ready to become Mrs Lightwood?"

I beamed at him and stopped hyperventilating "Of course I am"

I know I am ready. I've been waiting to become Mrs Lightwood for years now, ever since me and Jace started dating. Luke smiled at me proudly like a father. We stood close together with his hand placed upon my arm, we walked out of the room and into the cathedral itself. It was a small cathedral but with excellent architecture. The stain glassed window was the best feature, it covered most of the cathedral, it was a picture of the Angel Raziel rising out of the lake with the mortal instruments but at the bottom of the picture there was Jonathon, the first shadowhunter. But I wasn't concentrating on that, I was staring at Jace. He looked absolutely handsome in his tuxedo. He looked like an angel. Jace was staring at me too, beaming. This was it, the start of the rest of our lives together. Luke handed me over to Jace and I gladly took his hand.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today"

BANG BANG BANG

Someone was trying to get into the cathedral

BANG BANG BANG

But who?


	7. Come For The Girl

**I am sorry for the delay on the last chapter, but I have been diagnosed with an abscess. For those people who don't know what it is, it is a gum disease and I have to take some medication which makes me very sleepy :o plus I am on a soft food diet, I never knew it was so hard to find soft foods only!!! **

**Anyway I hope the delay didn't put you off my story. So on with the story...**

**Chapter 7**

**Come For the Girl**

**CPOV**

BANG BANG BANG

Who was that at the door? I was about to find out. Everyone in the cathedral gathered around the alter alongside me and Jace. All the men got out their seraph blades, looks like our intruders were in for the fight of their life.

Then everything went silent

It looked like our intruders were gone, but just at that time, Jace reached into his pocket. His sensor was vibrating. Why was it vibrating? If it was vibrating that would mean...

"Demons"

Jace just confirmed what I thought, but this is Alicante, demons can't get into Alicante. The last time demons were here the towers were knocked down by Jonathon. But that's impossible because Jonathon is dead.

"Maybe the sensor is broken?"

Alec may have been right but all was silent for now thank god.

BANG BANG BANG

I was wrong.

"Everybody stand back"

Jace was trying to be a hero again. I wish he wouldn't always be the hero, I'm worried about him as it is. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Honey, it might not be anything serious, it might just be somebody trying to get into the cathedral. They might have been worried why the cathedral is closed, no one else knew about the wedding apart from our family and friends"

"Clary, my sensor is going crazy, this is demons"

"But demons in Alicante"

The priest was confused as to why there were demons in Alicante. Did he not remember the incident that occurred 3 years ago?

BANG BANG BANG

The banging was constant now and everybody was just stood still shocked, staring at the door that was now shaking in its hinges.

Then everything was silent again

"Maybe they've gone this time"

Isabelle seemed convinced with the fact that whatever it was, was gone now. By the look on Jace's face, he was not convinced. He just stared at the door as if willing it to open, just so that it can reveal what's behind it.

Then all of a sudden the doors swung open.

****

**JPOV**

When the doors swung open, demons swamped the cathedral. As soon as they came into the cathedral, I plotted a plan in my mind about how to get rid of them. There were about 20 demons at the most and there was more than enough shadowhunters in the room to take them. I was thinking about a way to get rid of them but I was also thinking about Clary. This has ruined our wedding, the wedding that we were both looking forward to. But I can kill the demons to make it up to her. I knew she was worried about me fighting, which is understandable, but I am more worried about her. I have been trained to be a shadowhunter all my life, she has been training to be a shadowhunter for 3 years. As the demons swarmed in, I am going to prove to her that I am the protector of our future family, and she doesn't have to worry about me getting hurt.

I pulled out my seraph blades and was ready to attack, Alec was right behind me with his seraph blade out along with Robert and Luke. I noticed that Isabelle had her whip out too. We were all getting ready to attack until one of the demons made my blood curdle.

"We've only come for the girl"

The demon pointed directly to Clary.

Everyone looked at Clary and by the look on Clary's face she was shocked as much as anyone else. The demons aimed at Clary. I jumped in front of Clary and stabbed the first demon in the chest with my seraph blade.

"Get Clary to safety, we can deal with them"

Luke shouted to Jocelyn. I knew he was just as concerned about Clary and Jocelyn. I looked behind me for a split second to see Jocelyn pull Clary into a separate room of the cathedral, and I saw Clary looking at me horrified. I really want her to stop worrying about me and start worrying about herself. They were going after her, not me.

I was going to protect her to the ends of the earth.

****

**COPV**

One time I was getting married to Jace, the next Luke shouted to my mother to get me to safety. I was still in absolute shock the demons were invading my wedding.

My mother grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the separate room where I put on my wedding dress. I saw Jace turn around and look directly at me, I stared back at him as well. I can see that he was concerned about me but I was concerned about him as well. I don't want him to get hurt.

Just then demon saw me and pounced on me, but my mother got in front of me and stabbed him with her dagger. But not before he got a bunch of my wedding dress.

My mother pulled me into the room and locked the door, she looked at me full of sorrow. But all I could do was look down at my wedding dress and I saw the big chunk of the wedding dress that was ripped by the demon. This dress basically represented my wedding day.

It was ruined.

**Sorry again for the delay. But I hope you like this chapter as well. Please leave a review. **

**I think the next update will probably be this weekend, but I do have to study for my A levels and I need to do a bunch of coursework to do. But hopefully I can post another chapter this weekend. **

**Thank you for your patience.**

**Please leave a review. **


	8. Who Done It?

**I am nearly off my prescription medication WOOP WOOP. I absolutely hate tablets and medication, I can't understand how people get hooked with the stuff, it's horrible. **

**Anyway on with the story...**

**Chapter 8**

**Who Done it?**

**JPOV**

A day has passed since the demon attack at my wedding. Now instead of Clary and me going to our honeymoon, everyone was gathered in the hall of accords for an emergency meeting. Everyone in Alicante, that was over the age of 18 was here. I was here with Maryse, Robert, Alec and Isabelle. Luke, Simon, Maia and Magnus would have come but they were not allowed as they were downworlders, and this meeting was based upon the fact that demons invaded shadowhunter territory. Clary decided to stay home because she was sick and Jocelyn stayed with her to look after her.

When Clary told me that she was sick last night, I knew it was an immediate reaction from the disastrous wedding that took place yesterday. Even though we were successful in killing the demons and none of us got harmed, everyone was still shocked and angry at the fact that this has happened. Again.

Everyone was gathered in the hall, the inquisitor Jacob Freeman, stood at the middle of the auditorium.

"Quiet, everyone"

Everyone went silent.

"Now, we are here to address this issue"

Everyone started muttering to each other. I don't know what everyone was so worried about? We were the ones that were almost killed by the demons, they didn't go anywhere else apart from the cathedral. They were only after one thing. Clary. But why?

"Everybody, be quiet, we need to discuss this. Everyone will have their own share of this argument"

Everyone was quiet yet again.

"Thank you. Now for the first and frankly the most important question that we need to solve is: How did the demons Alicante?"

Everybody at that point started shouting randomly.

"They've done it before, so they were bound to get in again"

"What are we going to do about the children? Who is going to protect them?"

"What are they after?"

I couldn't take this anymore, everybody was panicking when it should be my fiancée that we should all be concerned about. I decided to make a stand.

"Hey!!!"

Everybody stared at me and I noticed some people were whispering to each other. They knew who I was, of course they were going to talk about the poor orphan boy that has an identity crisis. The disadvantage is that I hated being pitied; the advantage is that everybody was listening to me.

"What are you all worried about? It's my Clary that we ought to be protecting. They are not after the people of Alicante, they are after my Clary."

"Why?" someone from the crowd asked.

"I don't know why. But I'm sure as hell going to find out or have you all forgotten the basic principle of shadowhunter demonology?"

The crowd was looking dumbfounded.

"Ugh" I was frustrated. "Demons have to be sent by someone, a warlock, a fairie...A shadowhunter"

Some people gasped, others were utterly speechless. The inquisitor however laughed. Everyone looked at him to see what was so hilarious.

"What kind of shadowhunter will turn against their own kind? Nobody"

"Oh and I guess people have forgotten Valentine and Jonathon as well"

Isabelle stood up when she said that. Some of the crowd seemed to nod in agreement. At least some people remembered the battle. The inquisitor seemed to have none of it.

"Valentine and Jonathon are dead. Now as I said no nutcase would possibly go against their own kind, even if they did how would they get into Alicante? Or have you forgotten that we have the demon tow"

"Mr Inquisitor!"

The inquisitor was interrupted by an old man with red robes running down the stairs towards the inquisitor.

"Mr Inquisitor. The demon towers are down, the demon towers are down"

The auditorium was filled with shocked silence then a woman screamed. This scream set off other people screaming.

How could this be possible? The demon towers were pulled down again. But who could do such a thing? The only person that was capable of doing that was Jonathon himself because he had some demon blood in him. Unless...

But my train of thought was subsided when everyone from the auditorium rushed to the exit doors. The crowd was rushing so fast towards the exit that I got separated from my family.

"Alec? Isabelle? Maryse?"

But by the time that I could find anyone, I was outside. I looked towards the outskirts of Alicante and I can see that the demon towers were in fact down again. The towers, instead of being upright as they should have been, were lying in a big heap on the land. Someone grabbed me by the shoulder and I turned around only to be face to face with Alec. Alec looked towards the fallen towers and then looked at me as if searching for an explanation.

"But how did this happen?"

I couldn't answer Alec's question, the last time this happened was when Jonathon pulled down the demon towers because of his demon blood. There was only one possible explanation:

Another Valentine experiment.

**I have been rather good to you considering the amount of exams and coursework that I have to do...**

**If you review there might be an extra chapter by sunday or maybe even tomorrow :) **

**Please review though...I like reviews**

**Thank you**


	9. Dream

**I am so sorry that I have not updated for a long time but the past week has been hell for me. I got stabbed 3 times by an ex boyfriend and he ran away. The police only caught him today because he was found drunk on a street corner. I have been in hospital for the past week in intensive care. I have only been allowed to come home today and I am on bed rest till doctors see it fit for me to go out again. **

**So I am writing this story with my laptop on my lap because its either write this chapter or do coursework.**

**Reviews will lift my spirit up. Thank you for all my readers. **

**Chapter 9**

**Dream**

**CPOV**

_Where was that adorable laugh coming from?_

_Hehe_

_There it was again, but where was it coming from?_

_I was in a long white dress and running down an endless dark corridor. There were hundreds of closed doors around me and every door is locked. But I was determined to find the source of that cute laugh. I have been running down this corridor for the past half hour and none of the doors were unlocked. Even though I was following the laugh, it seemed to become quieter rather than louder. _

_All of a sudden, I came face to face with a half open door. I walked cautiously inside the room. The room was completely opposite to the corridor, the room was light. There were white walls with a big huge window at the far end of the room that brightened up the room even more. The room was bare with only a single crib in the middle of the room. A crib?_

_I walked towards the light brown, mahogany crib. I looked in the crib and..._

_Nothing._

_There was nothing in the crib and I noticed that as soon as I entered the room, that adorable laugh was now gone. Instead the laugh was replaced by an eerie silence. I don't know why but I had a sudden urge to call out for Jace. But before that happened someone from behind me spoke. _

"_My, my, little sister what have you gotten yourself into?"_

_I turned around and I regret ever turning around because I came face to face with Jonathon. He was standing, arms crossed, by the doorway blocking my entrance and exit. His hair was still dyed black and he looked even more evil then before._

"_Jonathon! What are you doing here? You're dead?" _

_I made that statement sound like a question, maybe because he was across the room from me and he was clearly alive. He scoffed._

"_Clarissa" I wrinkled my nose, I don't like being called Clarissa. "I was raised by Valentine, our father. I am unstoppable"_

_He laughed again._

"_Yeah, well, if Valentine was unstoppable wouldn't he be here with you instead of scattered around the city of ashes?"_

"_Clary" he stared at me with his black eyes, it sent a shiver down my spine "My father was killed by an angel whilst he was merely human. However, I was killed or rather nearly killed by Jace"_

"_But Jace is an angel, that's what Valentine said" I said. "Valentine told us that me and Jace were angels as well, that we were his experiments. So if Valentine was killed by an angel and died, then you should be dead as well"_

"_But I'm not, you see Clary. Jace and yourself might be angels but I am not human myself"_

_He smiled. Of course, he's not human, my mother told me this story. Not only Jace and I are angels but Jonathon is a demon. He spread his arms out as if to prove his point that he was very much alive. Then something came to mind._

"_This is all a dream isn't it?" I confirmed. "You're not really here. This is all just in my head. I am dreaming, this is a dream"_

_I thought if I said it enough times, it would be true. Hopefully._

_He started walking towards me, I took a step backwards. _

"_Of course this is all a dream Clary" _

_He still continued to walk towards me, but I couldn't go backwards anymore because I have reached the window at the far end of the room. _

"_This is all a dream Clarissa, there is nothing to be afraid of"_

_He was now officially scaring me, he also made me begin to doubt myself that this was all a dream. He all of sudden stopped about a couple of feet away from me. I waited for him to say something but I had a sudden urge to sit down. I felt heavy again, just like the feeling I had when I approached the crib in the room. _

"_I am going to do what my father trained me to do"_

"_Oh yeah" I said sarcastically "And what was that then?"_

"_I am going to do a couple of my own experiments"_

_I stood there staring at him. What does he mean by his own experiments; surely he can't experiment on me. Valentine already made sure of that. As if reading my mind, he answered my question._

"_I don't want to experiment on you Clarissa. You see, my father conducted experiments on humans, turning them into demons or angels. My experiments however, is to turn angels into demons"_

"_How are you going to do that? It took Valentine ages to catch an angel, how do you plan on catching one unless..." No he can't mean "You want me and Jace?"_

_I hoped I was wrong, I won't be able to bear it if anything happened to Jace. Jonathon chuckled._

"_My dear sister" I winced "I am not talking about you and Jace"_

_I relaxed at that point._

"_No, you simply would not due. Even though it is true that father conducted experiments which resulted in you and Jace having angel blood, you still have a little humanity in you. You see, father used me to gain access to Alicante by bringing down the demon towers, therefore his army of demons could gain access to Alicante and start a war. However, I am only interested at gaining access to heaven. Father wanted war against shadowhunters because of their rules, I want war on heaven because it is my duty as a demon to kill any angel that lives up there" _

_He pointed towards the sky. He was crazy, he was actually crazy. Valentine may have caused destruction for shadowhunter kind, but to actually wipe out heaven and angels? That's sick. It would mean that after we died, we only have one place to go. But a thought came into mind. _

"_So how exactly are you going to get hold of an angel? Make one?" I said sarcastically. Great, I'm turning into Jace._

"_No, but you are"_

_I was puzzled. What did he mean, that I was going to make an angel, How?_

"_Look down Clary"_

_I hesitated, if I was to look away, how was I to know whether he would attack or not? But he seemed fixated on my stomach, therefore, I looked down. There was a bump where my flat, toned stomach used to be. I was heavily pregnant, that was why I felt heavy. But how was I heavily pregnant now, I wasn't pregnant this morning. I looked up only to see that Jonathon was now so close to me I could feel him breathing. _

"_Told you so" he said. "But get the most out of it now, because once that baby is born, I am going to have it"_

"_NO!!!"_

_He lunged forward._

I woke up to my bed in the Lightwood manor. I was breathing heavily and was sweating like a pig. I pulled the covers off me and lifted my top up only to see my still flat and toned body. It was all a dream, that was it, it was all a dream. I looked at the other half of the bed, it was empty, Jace must still be in the meeting in the hall of accords with everyone else. Jonathon was dead, Jace said he killed him himself. I made up my mind, I won't tell anyone about the dream because after all that was it, it was all a dream. I am not pregnant and Jonathon is dead. Yeah, it was all just a dream, I went back to sleep with one comforting thought in my mind. It was all a dream

If I keep telling myself that, it might just be true.

**A/N like I said I am sorry for not updating the story sooner, but I have got this story all planned out therfore I can write the story faster. But as I said I was in hospital after a stabbing incident, however, I am recovering well and hopefully be much better in about 2 weeks time. **

**Love you guys :)**


	10. The Search Party

**Sorry it has taken so long to update, as I said on the last chapter, I was stabbed and I had to have time to recover. I am not fully recovered at the moment but I do feel a lot better.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the mortal instrument stories (even though I would like to) This is all Cassandra Clare.**

**Chapter 10**

**The Search Party**

**JPOV**

At the moment, it seems like everyone from Alicante was searching for the shadowhunter criminal. It must have been a shadowhunter because we are the only ones to enter Alicante and the only ones to take down the demon towers. At the moment, I was with my family and some other shadowhunters in the woods looking for the culprit. We had no such luck.

The tree branches was scraping and cutting me as I made my way through the forest. I was still fighting my way through the tree branches until I came across Isabelle sitting on a fallen log. She had her hands on her chin and looking down at the floor with a sad expression on her face.

"Hey" I sat down next to her. "What's up with you sour puss?"

Isabelle looked up at me, smiling slightly from my little joke. "It's just that....this is so much déjà vu you know what I mean?"

I knew exactly what she meant, this was déjà vu for me too. The last time something like this happened, Jonathon Morgenstern was the cause of this entire problem. Everybody thought that this was a copycat, someone in need to capture the attention from the clave. I wasn't that convinced. I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. I heard someone coming and I turned my head around only to see Ben Truscott.

"Hey guys, are you helping us or not?"

Ben was in his late 60's with short white hair and a moustache to match, he was also a member of the clave, although he didn't have an important role he was a very wise man and a very loyal person.

"We're coming now; Jace and I were just talking about this whole situation. It's just terrible"

Ben came and sat next to me on the log.

"Yeah I know what you mean. I can still remember the battle that followed that time the demon towers came down last time"

We both nodded.

"Although...that was probably the hardest part for me. You two, however, have a different story if I can recollect"

We both looked up at him. He was right, myself and Isabelle lost our brother, lost our tutor (even though he betrayed us we still felt sorry for him and missed him, he was a big part of our lives), we almost lost our families. For me, I almost lost Clary. That thought still pulled my heartstrings now. I know I was the one that got killed that night of the battle, but I would have died a thousand deaths before I would let Clary get hurt. We have been searching for this culprit for over 9 hours now, and I am missing Clary already. In fact, I have been missing Clary for about 8 hours now. My god, I'm starting to sound like a woman or worst of all I am beginning to sound like Magnus. Ben put his arm around me.

"Hey kid, what's up with you?"

I looked to my right and noticed that Isabelle was already gone.

"Where's Isabelle?"

"She returned to the search party, something about spotting a 'hot' guy. I don't know, kids these days, all they think about is sex and more sex"

I laughed

"Anyways, why do always answer a question with a question. I asked what was up"

"Nothing's wrong"

"Now why don't I believe a word you're saying?"

I laughed again. He can read me like a book. When I stopped laughing I took a big dramatic sigh. Ben patted me on the back.

"I think I know what's going on"

I looked up at him waiting for him to answer his own question.

"You miss your fiancé don't you? I get that feeling every time I'm away from my Moira. Every time I step out of that house away from Moira, to go to work or to go out with my friends I have a feeling in the pit of my stomach. It's not nice, I feel really concerned for her"

"That's exactly what I feel right now. I haven't seen Clary in 9 hours and I am really worried about her. Even at the smallest things, is she going to fall down the stairs? Is the house going to catch on fire whilst she is sleeping? I mean, this situation isn't helping at all, I mean it is déjà vu for her too. I don't know how she is feeling because she hardly talks, not after the disastrous wedding and she is really sick. Ben, you've been married to Moira for how many years?"

"41 years"

"You've been married to Moira for 41 years. How do you cope with that pit in your stomach?"

"Well...like I said whenever I go out for work or whenever I go out with my mates you know what I do. I go back home."

"Does that help?"

"Yeah, because when I go back home I realise why I went out in the first place"

He burst out laughing as did I. Ben was a wise man but he was also a funny man. It was probably the reason why he didn't make inquisitor. He didn't take things too seriously. As I got up to join the search party again, Ben stopped me and turned me around to face him. He looked at me seriously.

"Jace, go home to your fiancé, I know you're worried about her. Like you said, this is déjà vu to her too, now I know you are a strong person but is she? Does she need you to reassure her?"

I looked down to the ground. Of course she needs me, I should be there for her, she must be going through a rollercoaster of emotions right now. I am such a bad fiancé.

"Go home Jace, all of Alicante is looking for this bastard, I think they won't mind if they lose just one member of the search party. Go on Jace, go home to your fiancé"

I smiled at Ben before I took off towards the lightwood manor house. I missed Clary like crazy and I couldn't wait to see her again. But at the same time we really needed to talk about this situation, we both need to get it out. Jocelyn liked to call it 'venting out your emotions'. I got to the manor house in record time and swung open the door.

I froze at what I saw right in front of me.

Clary was lying face down on the floor.

And she wasn't moving.

**Dum, dum, dum**

**So what y'all think? JPOV and I love Ben but what do you guys think? I will try to update as fast as possible but as I stated on the top of this page I am not in the best of conditions.**

**Love you all**


	11. Please Wake Up

**Sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time but my internet has not been working for about a week so now that it is back up I can carry on with the story.**

**Sorry for the tension and the cliff hanger. **

**Let the tension begin...you will soon find out what I mean (hahaha).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments, Cassandra Clare does (and what an amazing woman) I think she deserves a round of aplause *clap clap clap***

**Chapter 11**

**Please Wake Up**

**JPOV**

After I found Clary in a heap on the floor and not moving, I instantly picked her up and put her on our bed. I started giving her CPR but it was no use. Thankfully, Magnus and Alec arrived just as I was about to give up and take her to a hospital. Magnus took over and told myself and Alec to get out of the room while he tries to 'fix' Clary. Alec went to the kitchen to get me something to eat because he said I looked 'drained' so whilst Alec was getting me something to eat, I was propped up against the wall outside of the room where Magnus was attempting to save Clary. I prayed to the Angel, please Clary, wake up. And I did something I haven't done in years, not since the incident that occurred that involved Valentine and my pet falcon years ago.

I cried.

**MagPOV **

I wiped my forehead with my silk handkerchief. For some reason Clary had slipped into a coma, but how she got there in the first place is beyond me. Something had to be seriously wrong for her to slip into this coma, but what? I really want to think that it is because of the delayed reaction from the disastrous wedding. But I couldn't help thinking that something else was troubling her.

My God what is she thinking wearing that shirt...?

Not now Magnus do not attempt to think about Clary's appalling fashion taste at the moment. You have got something more important to do now. Think about Clary. Think about Jace. Think about Alec.

Alec.

He is in my mind constantly. All the favours that I do for his shadowhunter friends are all for him. However, even if I hate to admit it, I have grown to like Clary and...Jace. Maybe liking Jace would take a little bit more time but I do like Cary, I mean I practically saw her grow up from the age of two.

There is not a lot that I can do now. I was about to go outside and tell Jace that Clary had slipped into a coma but I finally came up with an idea. The book of white contained a spell that allows you to read the mind of a person that is unconscious.

I have done this spell many a time with Alec when he has been asleep and dreaming. I had better tell him that I do that. Maybe later, in a few years time.

So here goes.

I pronounced the spell and listened to her thoughts. Not many people know that when a person is in a coma, they still have their thoughts. Being in a coma is like going into a deep sleep. But as I listened to Clary's thoughts I couldn't make out what her dream was about. I couldn't see anything; all I could hear was music.

_Lullaby and good night, with roses bedight,_

_With lilies o'er spread is baby's wee bed,_

_Lay thee down now and rest, may thy slumber be blessed,_

_Lay thee down now and rest, may thy slumber be blessed_

Why this song unless...

Holy Crap!

**JPOV**

I was still waiting for Magnus to say something about Clary but he hasn't even come out of the room yet. I saw a shadow from the corner of my eye and I turned around only to come face to face with Jocelyn.

"Any luck?"

"Nothing yet, Magnus hasn't even come out of the room. It's killing me"

Jocelyn wrapped her arm around me.

"Clary is a strong woman, she will get through this. She's got everything to live for now"

I looked at her.

"What do you mean by now?"

"I just mean, well, she's got you her fiancée and she has got more friends apart from Simon you know she's got everything to live for now"

I could see that her eyes were tearing up.

"Jocelyn, are you trying to say she wouldn't have been willing to fight before all of the craziness that has happened?"

Jocelyn nodded her head. She looked up at me.

"I lied to her all throughout her life. She would never have fought for me but now she's got you to fight for..."

Jocelyn started crying.

"Are you telling me that you don't think Clary would have fought to keep alive just for you? Jocelyn that is probably the dumbest thing that I have ever heard"

Jocelyn stopped crying and it was replaced with shock.

"Clary loves you Jocelyn. I have spent these last couple of years with her and she has never once had a bad word to say about you. You are her hero. And to be honest I can see why. You singe handedly brought her up as a single mother, you kept her away from a psychopath that was her father" She giggled. "But you also gave her all of your love and she knows it. You love her and she loves you and don't ever forget it"

Jocelyn gave a small smile.

"Thank you Jace. I guess I am thinking irrationally, it's probably because I am worried about her"

"Yeah, I'm worried too. And Jocelyn"

"Yes Jace?"

"Thank you"

She looked surprised "What for?"

"For giving Clary to me"

She smiled widely. I mean it as well, if it wasn't for Jocelyn I wouldn't have Clary and I would probably be in a nightclub somewhere in New York trying to get laid by now.

I started thinking about Clary's face again when I was interrupted by the bedroom door swinging open. Magnus came out from the room looking shocked and disheveled which is surprising because Magnus always wants to look 'fabulous' as he puts it. I ran in front of him, I have never run so fast in my life before.

"Where's Clary? Is she alright? What's wrong with her? Do you know what happened to her? Is she awake?"

I never asked so many questions so fast in my life before as well.

"Jace?"

I was looking at Magnus the whole time and his mouth didn't open. I looked behind me and I saw that Jocelyn was looking inside the bedroom. I followed her gaze and it landed on Clary on the bed. She was pale and she looked weak, her fiery red hair was sprouting all over the place.

"Jace"

My Angel spoke.

Her vivid green eyes met mine.

She was awake.

**AN Again sorry for not updating sooner but my internet did stop working for little over a week now. Hopefully the next update will be this weekend :)**

**By the way the song is not mine either it is a song called Brahm's lullaby. Check it out on youtube, you will probably recognise the song and tune. **

**Thank you readers**

**Review please xxx**


	12. Bombshell

**Hope you all liked my last chapter. I would like more reviews but I am still going to carry on with the story. It is so hot over here in Britain at a temperature of 28****o****C. This is the highest temperature that we have seen for five years now. It is getting harder to write indoors so I am currently outside on a blanket in the middle of my garden. **

**Sorry, it has taken so long to update, my computer was attacked by a virus (cry) and it has taken 6 days to get it fixed but I got it back today so on with the story...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the mortal instrument that is all Cassandra Clare. **

**Chapter 12**

**Bombshell**

**CPOV**

I woke up from a dream, it was a lovely dream. I was in a white, bright room and I was sitting on the floor cross-legged with a bundle of blue blankets in my arms. But it was inside these blankets that I was more concerned about, I was staring into the eyes of a beautiful baby boy. He had bright blue eyes and a tuft of golden blonde hair on top of his head. He looked just like Jace. I cooed at him and he made these funny little noises including blowing some air bubbles. It was so adorable. Even though this dream was such a blissful experience, I was still worried, I was worried about Jonathon. But then I woke up, I came face to face with Magnus. I was expecting to hear a clever comment from him or at least a big huge smile from him but I couldn't be more wrong. Instead he stood before me speechless and he looked concerned. What was wrong? What had happened? Was it Jace?

"Magnus, where is everyone?"

"They're outside I...I'll just go get them"

I watched him as he headed towards the door, but I wasn't really paying attention to him, I was thinking about the little boy that was in my dream.

"Where's Clary? Is she alright? What's wrong with her? Do you know what happened to her? Is she awake?"

I heard Jace and I looked up to see that he was in front of Magnus asking questions about me. But why was he asking about me? I was only sleeping, was I?

"Jace"

Jace's eyes locked into mine. He ran to my bedside, it was the fastest he has ever run before and Jace was fast.

"Clary, are you alright? What happened?"

I don't know what happened so what should I tell him?

"I don't know what you mean"

"Clary" he looked distraught "when I came home I found you at the bottom of the stairs, lying face down and not moving. Magnus has been here for the last couple of hours trying to wake you up from your coma"

I was in a coma? I thought I was asleep, but isn't a coma like being asleep?

"I didn't know that I was in a coma." I said truthfully. "I thought that I was asleep, I was even dreaming."

"You were dreaming, what was the dream about?"

"Well, I was in a bright, white room sitting on the floor with my legs crossed. I had a baby in my arms wrapped in blue blankets on my lap, all I remember was being extremely happy, then everything went dark and Jonathon entered the room and I was so scared..."

I started to shake remembering the dream; Jace immediately put his arm around me. I buried my head on his shoulder and when I looked up I saw that Magnus and my mum were hovering around my bed. My mum looked happy that I was awake but Magnus looked like he was holding something back.

"Magnus, what's wrong?"

Magnus looked at me, then looked at Jace and then back at me. This wasn't what typical Magnus. Something was wrong.

"Well, I don't know how to tell you guys this but here goes..."

Magnus took a huge intake of breath.

"Clary is pregnant"

I heard my mother gasp and she took hold of my hand as if in comfort. Jace however, removed his arm from around me. I didn't know how to react, I was shocked at the fact that I was pregnant but I was also over the moon. I wasn't really aiming to become a mother but after the dream, I couldn't wait to become a mother. I didn't know how to react so instead I stared at Jace to see how he would react. Jace just sat there still white as a ghost; all of a sudden he stood up and walked out of the room.

"Jace"

I started to cry. Of course Jace walked out on me. Jace has had a bad childhood and he didn't really have a father. Stephan died before he was even born, Valentine was a psychopathic nutcase that lied to him throughout his whole life and Robert was hardly there because he was a member of the clave and was always in meetings. Of course he was going to doubt himself about becoming a father. But I never thought he would do this.

He left me

Just because I'm pregnant.

**A/N Sorry again, but my laptop was attacked by a virus that is why it has taken so long to update. **

**Hopefully the next update will be Saturday but I cannot guarantee it because I have my A level's coming up so I need to work on that.**

**Review until then.**


	13. Tomorrow?

**Sorry updates have become less frequent but I just finished my A levels now so I can update more frequently now. **

**I love my reviews but I would like some more.**

**Chapter 13**

**Tomorrow?**

**JPOV**

I am going to be a father? Me, Jace Lightwood, Wayland, Morgenstern, Herondale is going to become a father. I cannot believe it, I can't be a father. I never had a proper father myself so how was I going to be a good father to my baby. Baby, a little innocent baby that Clary was carrying right now. Clary and the baby didn't deserve me, both of them would be better off without me, I know Clary would be a brilliant mother. Clary, I can't leave my love, and I certainly cannot abandon her at her hour of need. But I can't be a father, I would never be good at it I would be a terrible father, that baby did not need me. I stopped waling and looked around at my surroundings. I found myself in a park and I found myself imaging my baby on one of the swings and I was pushing him/her. Just I was about to sit down on a freshly painted park bench I heard someone call my name.

"Jace"

I looked behind me only to see Luke approach me. I thought that he was going to be angry for the fact that I had just abandoned his adopted daughter. I was shocked to find out that he had a sad, small smile on his face, as if he felt sorry for me rather than mad at me.

"Jace, are you alright buddy?"

"Buddy?"

"It seemed like a 'buddy' moment" he laughed. He sat right next to me and clasped his hands together on his lap.

"So, you want to talk about it?"

"About what?" I laughed

"Come on Jace you know exactly what I'm talking about" so we've gone past the jokes now have we? At that point I wanted to cry but I couldn't cry. Valentine made sure that I learnt how not to cry so I am unable to cry. It's not as if I'm heartless it's just that I cannot be weak (as Valentine would put it). I couldn't cry but I did start rambling.

"I don't know what to do Luke, I mean I love Clary and by the Angel I would love the baby but I can't be a father Luke, I mean I never really had a father figure in my life. I had Valentine who was a psychopath, my biological father got killed, my adopted father is hardly around because he now lives in Idris and he is constantly working so I can't talk to him about becoming a father. I don't know what to do in some ways I think that they would be better off without me and in other ways I think how can I abandon them I just don't know anymore..."

"Jace, Jace can you stop rambling now" I stopped "Now, I am going to talk. Jace, do you love Clary?"

"Of course I do I would do anyth"

"Huh Huh Huh, don't interrupt me" I nodded my head for him to continue "You love Clary and I love Jocelyn"

I was confused, I thought we were talking about Clary and the baby and now he is going about his love for Jocelyn, what the hell?

"Let me continue" he saw my look of confusion "I love Jocelyn and I have loved her for years, ever since we were kids. I always thought about me and Jocelyn getting married and having kids of our own, but as you know that never happened. But when I turned up at a certain apartment in New York and a certain red haired girl opened the door I thought that I was going to be like a fish out of water. I mean, how was I going to look after a little girl and not just a little girl but Valentine's little girl? Me and Jocelyn knew that Valentine was alive so we knew that he was coming to find Jocelyn and when he finds out about Clary that he was going to go after her as well"

Luke looked at me

"I was not a father figure to you but I was a father figure to Clary and I know what it's like to look after a child and I absolutely loved every minute of it. She was not even my child to look after but Jace if I can give you any advice it would be that having a child and looking after a child is a blessing. Jace you deserve to be happy and if you just walk away now you will go on regretting it and being miserable for the rest of your life. But if you go back to Clary and your baby, you can have a chance to be happy, it will be tiring and it will be hard but" He smiled "It will be worth it"

He made absolute sense, I loved Clary and I already love that unborn baby, I can't abandon them now. I got up to my feet and started running towards the Lightwood house. I was going to do the honourable thing.

"Jace, where are you going" Luke shouted from across the park.

"Back to the house, I want to talk to Clary" I shouted back.

I ran as if my life depended on it, I knew what I was going to do I just hope that Clary would agree with me. After what just happened I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't, but it was worth a try. I was outside the lightwood manor now and I was so excited when I entered the manor but I was not expecting the welcome home surprise from Isabelle.

"Why would you do such a thing Jace Lightwood! How could you abandon your fiancé and your baby. Of all things you abandon your child. Jace I never thought that you would do something so stupid."

I interrupted Isabelle's shouting match.

"Isabelle, can you please move so that I can see Clary"

I walked up the stairs whilst Isabelle was still shouting at me.

"You want to talk to Clary after what you just did, oh charming Jace, what were you thinking 'oh I'll just walk out and leave Clary with the baby because I am Jace Lightwood and I can't be tied down with a baby because I am a masculine man and I have no time to be with a baby so I'll just leave and come back and tell Clary to her face that I don't want to be with her and the baby' is that what you want to do Jace, you want to tell Clary that you don't want this baby and break her heart. Well I will tell you Jace Lightwood, she is not going to get rid of this baby, maybe you won't be there for her but I will certainly be there for her"

I ignored Isabelle and walked into the room where Clary was still lying on the bed and Jocelyn was by her side holding her hand, comforting her. As I entered the room Clary turned her head around and looked at me, she had tears running down her cheeks. I ran towards her and knelt down by her bedside and held her other hand with both my hands. By this point Isabelle stopped talking and stood behind me looking at the both of us, I could also see Jocelyn look at me angrily, understandingly, but I would be able to explain it to her later. Right now I had a very important task ahead of me.

"Clary" I said "I am so sorry about walking out, I did it because I was shocked about becoming a father. I know it's not a good excuse but I had time to think and thanks to Luke I know that what I am about to do is an honourable thing. Clary I want to get married to you"

"Clary looked shocked and confused "Jace, I understand why you were shocked I mean you never had a proper father in your life. But what on earth are you talking about getting married"

"I know the last wedding was a disaster but we're having a baby Clary, I want that baby to grow up with a proper family. Also I want to get married to you Clary, I love you Clary and I want to be with you for the rest of my life, what do you say Clary"

"Of course Jace, I want to be with you for the rest of my life too and I want this baby" she rubbed her stomach adoringly "to have a proper family too but I'm not sure if I want to be fat for my wedding photos"

"First of all, you will not be fat you will be pregnant there is a difference. Second of all, I was thinking that we should get married tomorrow"

Jocelyn gasped and Clary smiles up at me and Isabelle started shouting again.

"Tomorrow, how can I plan the wedding for tomorrow?"

Me and Clary looked at her bemused. She just shrugged her shoulders

"What?"

Me and Clary looked at each other and laughed, we were both thinking the same thing.

Typical Isabelle.

**AN again sorry for the late update it's just that I was doing my A level's and I just finished yesterday. For those who don't know what A level's are, they are important exams that can get me into university (if I pass). **

**Especially when your three subjects are Forensics, medicine and maths!**

**Hopefully the next update will be next be next Monday, I am busy this weekend, I am watching Eclipse this Saturday and on Sunday I am helping my best friend move :( My best friend is moving away from the UK and is moving to USA (Iowa to be more specific). **

**Please review and get my spirits up. If any of you are from Iowa and from any state near Iowa I might be seeing you on thanksgiving because My best friend invited me over for thanksgiving so hopefully I can see my fans :) Love you all xoxo **


	14. I Object

**Disclaimer: I do not own the mortal instruments; Cassandra Clare owns them (damn). **

**Chapter 14**

**I Object**

**CPOV**

I was back into the church again attempting yet another wedding, this time it should be a success. I mean this wedding could not be worse than the last wedding can it?

"You look beautiful Clary"

I turned around only to see Luke standing by the doorway ready to walk me down the aisle. I looked down to see the dress that I was wearing. It was a white strapless dress with a sweetheart neckline; the dress also had rhinestones on the bust and hips. The back of the bodice was pleated which led to and a-line skirt with a chapel train. It was absolutely beautiful if I say so myself.

"Thank you Luke" I smiled.

Luke walked towards me and put his hand on my arm.

"Are you ready to walk down the aisle?"

"Again" I joked.

"Yes, again" he laughed.

"Of course I am, I want to marry Jace, I love him"

"That and you also have another reason to marry him" he touched my still flat stomach. He led me out of the room and towards the cathedral doors. This is it, I'm going to marry Jace...Again. But this time it will be a full ceremony.

"This is it baby" I touched my stomach. Jace wanted to get married before the baby was born because he wanted the baby to come into the world into a proper family. In my opinion, it doesn't matter whether we get married today or in a year's time, Jace was still mine and he would still be a wonderful father. I heard the music inside the cathedral and the all of a sudden the cathedral doors opened up. It was only a small cathedral so I can see Jace from the doors, he looked so handsome I just stood still and stared at him and he stared back into my eyes. He was coming closer and closer as if I was floating towards him. I only just realised that it was Luke pulling me gently down the aisle towards Jace.

The next thing I know I am next to Jace and holding his hand, I looked into his eyes and he looked into mine. Both of us didn't break the stare even when the ceremony was taking place. I just wish this Vicar would get on with already because I just want to kiss Jace and claim him as mine forever as husband and wife.

"If anyone has a reason why these two should not be wed, please let them speak now or forever hold their peace"

Myself and Jace looked out into the audience and I let out a sigh of relief. Everything was going according to plan...

BOOM

I spoke too soon.

BOOM

Jace looked towards the Cathedral doors and I saw that the cathedral doors looked as if they were about to give way from all the knocking. This was just like a repeat of what happened in New York. Wait a minute...

"Jace, we're in Alicante, Demons can't get into Alicante that's what I thought"

"Unless the Demon Towers are down again"

I looked across the cathedral and Alec was by the window. Alec looked at Jace, who was confused and angry at the same time.

"WHAT!"

"The demon towers are down"

Jace and I ran towards the window beside Alec and we saw the demon towers on the ground. Just like the last time.

"Jace I..I..don't" I didn't finish my sentence because the doors to the cathedral knocked to the ground. I couldn't look and therefore I buried my head on Jace's shoulder. I heard everybody gasp and scream and shout, but it was Jace's reaction what terrified me. I can feel that he wasn't breathing and when I looked at his face it just read pure terror.

"Jace, love, what's wrong?"

He didn't look at me and he didn't even answer me instead he just continued to stare at the door. I looked towards the door and I was shocked by what I was seeing. It can't be...

"I object"

Those words hurt me like a thousand knifes but it wasn't compared to the pure shock and hatred that I felt towards the person who said those exact words.

Jonathon

**AN Sorry it has taken me so long to update but I have been busy lately because I am moving house and I am also moving to a different country which takes a lot of my time. **

**I am also dealing with a family death. My Uncle died in a plane crash which has taken a big chunk out of the family hearts. **

**I am also dealing with a family mystery. My Great Auntie Marge went missing 28 years ago and the police have just found her body and I won't give out any gory details but lets just say that the police didn't find her in the best of conditions. So there is now a murder inquiry and they have just arrested her ex-husband yesterday to question him. **

**So I am dedicating this story to My Uncle Richard and My Great Aunt Marge. May they both rest in peace. **


End file.
